Journey
by Crofregernish
Summary: A little drabble about Itachi and his partner's trip to Konoha. ItachixOC *** Needs editing. Right now it's in one big paragraph.


Quick knocking on your door took you out of your concentrative state. You were perched on the edge of our bed in the Akatsuki headquarters. You sat, legs crossed, a Leo Tolstoy novel on your knee. You preferred the calm and quiet of your room to the noisy dayroom where the other Akatsuki members spent their freetime. Unlike them, you were not in the Akatsuki for your skills as a nin, but for your skills as an analyst. You could analyze people, know if they were lying, and how they would react. Generally, you were only used in interrogations to get information, but sometimes, also,in "low-profile" work. Your skills as an analyst gave you a great advantage in fooling and manipulating person knocked again."You may come in," you told your in your doorway stood Itachi Uchiha - your favorite of the Akatsuki. As he had a similar disposition, you found him the easiest to get along stood there in silence looking at you, however, expressionless."Yes?" you asked."Leader-sama would like to see us."Pein was sending you to accompany Itachi on a "scouting" trip to Konoha. The two of you would be gathering information on Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who had Kyuubi sealed within him. You would both be staying with your younger sister, Asame. She had told the village you had moved to Suna to live with your aging aunt when you had joined the Akatsuki. Although she did not like your decision, she wanted to keep you in her midday as you and Itachi arrived at the outskirts of Konoha. You were nearing your third day of straight travel, and were exhausted. You were in good shape, and athletic, however, you rarely spent time travelling."Are you all right, Alina?" Itachi asked you."Sorry?" You could tell you were dehydrated. Pein had instructed that you should take at least two days worth of water. _At least_. Itachi had been hurrying you and you had not caught on to that essential piece of stoped in front of you, making you run into him. "I asked if you were all right.""Yes," you answered. You backed up a little. "I just need some water... And rest."Itachi reached into his bag and pulled out a slip of put his arm around your shoulders. "Come on. It will draw attention if you faint."Walking through Konoha was a grueling task; luckily, Itachi was navigating the fastest way to your house. He kept his arm around you, keeping you steady, but the heat was baring downon you. When you reached yourhouse, and Asame opened the door, you barely made it to the couch before awoke to soft movements. Opening your eyes, you could see it was dark, and assuming rain got up to shut your window. When you stood, youwere stopped by a body. As you reached foryour kunai on your bedside, the stranger grabbed your wrist and pushed you down to your bed."Sh," the person said. The voice was familiar, so you complied, hoping they would say more. "It's Itachi.""Itachi!" you shouted. Mad at him for coming into your room in the middleof the night."I said 'sh'.""Why are you in here?" you demanded."Asame," was his reply."What about her? What did you do?" You tried to stand and check on her, but Itachi held your shoulders down."Nothing_.She _wouldn't leave _me_ told me to bring youup here, so you'd be more comfortable, and when I came back down she tried getting me to leave because ofwhat I 'did to Sasuke'...""Oh."Asame hadhad a crush on Sasuke for a long time, and though she was no where near being a fangirl, she was still protective over him."Youdidn't tell me she was one ofhis girlfriends.""She'snot. She's just a friend of his.""We need to find the Kyuuga," he said suddenly."It's nighttime!""We can find where he lives." Walking over to your closet, he handedyou some clothes. "Get dressed."You waitedfor him to leave, but he continued looking at you with the same look as in your Akatsuki bedroom."Well get out!"The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, but he out of your room, Itachi was waiting for you, leaning against the opposite wall."Are... You ready?" you asked him uncertainly. He didn't answer. "Okay, what's with that look?" You asked, walking up to him."What look?""You just... Stare. At me. Why?"Itachi said nothing, but put his hands on your shoulders, pulling youa little closer."Because, you may be able to fool everyone else, but your eyes tell everything."He bent down and kissed pulled away and took your hand."Are you ready to go, now?" he asked.


End file.
